The King, His Daughter & Her Suitor
by QueenOfDuskAndDawn
Summary: The stars had always played a large part in Adeline and Edmund's lives. Really, they should have known that it would be no different when it came to their children. Destiny cannot be ignored. Follow along as the royal family of Narnia is reminded of this fact. This is a sequel to my previous story Change of Fate but it can be read as a standalone. I own nothing, unfortunately.
1. Prologue

**Hello! This is a short and sweet sequel to my story Change of Fate. It can be read as a standalone though. Happy reading!**

* * *

"Father!"

Edmund looked up from his book, shielding his eyes from the sun as he watched his daughter approach. Her dark locks whirled around her, as ferocious as the look on her face. He had no idea what he had done wrong but judging by the expression she sported he was not likely to finish his novel anytime soon. He put it down in the grass beside him and faced his beloved child with a gentle smile. "Yes, darling?"

"Have you seen Mother?"

"I think she went to the library with your Aunt Lucy," he replied, patting the empty spot next to him, "Is there anything I can help you with?" He was given no reply, as Sabina only growled in frustration and took off again. Shaking his head, Edmund picked up his book and started reading again. For about two minutes before he was interrupted. Again.

"Father!"

"Yes, Bennett?" Edmund loved his children. He did. It had been his idea to have them. Some days, though, he dearly wished that Adeline had given him that look she had when she thought he was being an idiot and told him that it would be a terrible idea. Bennett seemed equally as irate as his sister.

"Have you seen Sabina?"

Nodding, but feeling his diplomat senses tingle, Edmund gave his son a calculating look. "Yes," he replied carefully, "You wouldn't happen to know what has her in such a mood?" If possible, Bennett's expression darkened further. Intrigued, the High King of Narnia regarded his heir as the blond boy started pacing back and forth in front of him.

"She has been spending time in the village again," Bennett muttered crossly, "Even though I told her not to."

The two royal siblings could not be much more unlike one another. Both of their cousins, however technical the term was, looked exactly alike and were relatively similar in behaviour. Edmund envied Caspian that. Because his own children might as well have been the next generation of himself and Peter before Narnia brought them closer. Bennett, the oldest at nineteen, had his mother's colouring. Blond, somewhat tanned and with golden-green irises. Sabina was Edmund's daughter, there was no questioning it. The fifteen-year-old had long, dark locks and brown eyes, her skin as fair as her father's.

This particular day, Edmund could not help but wonder if perhaps Bennett was more like him. It did sound like something he would have done to Lucy when they were younger. "Your sister is fully capable of taking care of herself," he reminded gently, unwilling to poke the bear and have his son ignore him for two days, "She is your mother's daughter that way." The High King actually jumped when Bennett rounded on him.

"Yes, well she is a fair lot like Mother when it comes to men as well."

Now that got Edmund's full attention. "Explain."

"_Marius _is Sir Rook's son," Bennett snarled, mimicking his sister's voice on the name, "Sabina has been sneaking out to see him for months." He loved his sister and he wanted what was best for her. Marius Rook was not that. Not even close. His baby sister deserved someone who treated her like the princess she was, someone who did not see her as a secret to be kept. "I caught her speaking intimately with him during the summer," he continued, "I told her that it wasn't appropriate and I believed she'd stopped until I saw them kissing today."

Edmund jumped up. "Let's go find your sister."

* * *

Which was easier said than done. Far easier. Apparently, few attendants were willing to give directions, even to their king, when their princess was in a mood. Edmund knew Sabina had gone to find her mother, but none of the women in his life were in the library where he had thought they would be. They turned the castle upside down, but not even Caspian and his brood were anywhere to be found. It was as though the entire family had decided to leave the castle and not tell Edmund and Bennett about it.

"Where the Witch are they?"

"Do not let your mother hear you speak like that," Edmund warned, even though he was silently asking himself the same question, "By the Deep Magic, she will ground you for a month." It did not matter in the least that Bennett was nineteen and therefore an adult. If High Queen Adeline told you to do something you did it without question.

As if on cue, the woman came walking toward them. She was talking quietly to herself as she read from a heavy tome. "Oh, Edmund, I was wondering where you had gotten to," she said when she spotted him, "I was hoping we could review—" Tilting her head, Adeline eyed her husband critically before turning her inquisitive gaze to their son. Both men shuffled awkwardly under her scrutiny. "What did you do?"

"Nothing," Edmund replied, smiling at his wife, "We're just looking for Sabina."

"She's at the waterfalls with the others," Adeline informed them, "She was upset and I thought she could use the time away." Edmund and Bennett both moved to head in that direction. "Stop." They did as they are told. "Turn around." They winced and faced her. "Why are you looking for Sabina, who does not need the two of you putting your noses in her business right now?"

Edmund tried to stand tall. It was not all that difficult, Adeline was a whole head shorter than him. Only he respected her. And was a smidgen terrified of her. He had been since she announced she was expecting Bennett. That pregnancy had taught him that weapons should not be allowed near pregnant women. Not when they were likely to stab you simply because they felt like it. "There is a concerning rumour flying around," he said evasively, "I merely wanted to speak to her about whether or not I ought to believe it."

"No, you do not," Adeline replied sharply, "You are speaking like me, and when you speak like me you are lying." She shook her head and turned to her son instead. She had caught him in a lie enough times in his life to know he knew better than to even attempt it. "Bennett, darling," she said sweetly, "What are you and your father up to?"

Bennett looked apologetically at his father, unable to let his mother down when she gave him her 'I am expecting you to be the good man I raised you to be' look. "Father and I wish to speak to Sabina about Marius Rook," he confessed, eyes downcast, "We were hoping to explain that she is too young to be seduced by the allure of romance." He winced when he heard the heavy tome his mother had been carrying slam shut.

"Edmund, you do remember that we were Sabina's age when we fell for one another, do you not?"

"We were older."

"Only by a year," Adeline reminded him gently, "Sabina is fifteen, Ed, she is fully capable of making her own choices and, should she need to, she knows how to defend herself." Sighing, she shook her head at the two. She knew they wanted to look out for Sabina, but the girl was the daughter of one of the greatest warriors in Narnian history and Edmund the Just. There was no cause for concern. "Marius is a nice boy who treats her well," she promised, patting both of them on their shoulders, "I have little doubt that he will see this courtship through." The High Queen opened her tome and kept walking, leaving her dumbfounded boys in the entrance hall.

"Please," Bennett muttered to his father as they stood rooted to their spots and listened as his mother walked away, "Do tell me that she did not say courtship."

"I'm afraid I can't do that, son," Edmund admitted, as struck by the statement as his son, "It appears your mother, once again, is a few steps ahead of us." They stood in sheepish silence for a while, until Edmund shook himself and turned to Bennett. "I suppose we'll have to leave it alone then," he commented reluctantly, "There is no use defying your mother."

Adeline nodded in satisfaction as she listened to them from the shadows. Neither of them needed to know that Sabina had been permitted to go to the waterfall with Marius rather than Caspian and his part of the family. It was fascinating how much one would believe when there was no evidence to the contrary.


	2. Chapter 1

**Well, it would seem that I am back. After conferring with my good friend Jane L. Black, I decided to expand this story. This is a sort of filler, to give some idea about what will happen over the course of this story. I don't know how long it will be nor do I know how long this will take. Enjoy!**

* * *

It was strange, how big a part destiny played in the royal family of Narnia. Destiny spoke of four kings and queens. Destiny spoke of the man who united Narnia. Adeline herself had been subject to destiny and its whims. After all, she would never have met her husband had it not been for destiny. Yet, she never anticipated the role destiny would play in her future. Nor did she expect that it would not be her destiny.

She had only just returned from her honeymoon. Edmund was off spending time with his sister and Caspian, leaving Adeline alone in their chambers. He had attempted to convince her to join him but she had excused herself by claiming to be fatigued from their travels. She did not lie to him often, if ever. That particular night though, she had been plagued with the intensity with which her instincts were telling her that she should stay in their chambers. Never one to ignore such intuitions, she had remained where she was. She was proven right when a light knock on the door reached her ears. Her old centaur friend, one whose sons she had taught, trotted into the room upon being bid to enter. Diapalus had always been an avid supporter of her place on the throne, yet his presence deeply concerned her. He was a star-reader, much like Glenstorm.

That night, she learned that she was with child. A son, destined to be among the greatest kings Narnia had ever seen. Adeline had known that. Any child born to her and Edmund could never be less than what their people needed. It was Diapalus' next prophecy that left her stunned.

"_The stars speak of two lovers, a child of gold and a child of dust_," he had whispered, "_A princess and a soldier, a reflection of history._"

A part of her had wanted to deny his words. While love predicted by the stars was the greatest and deepest one could ever feel, it rarely came without worries and heartache. She knew that from experience, having been forced to bid her own lover farewell with the belief that she would never see him again. They had nearly lost each other on several occasions, they had faced wars and the greatest of all evils together. She did not wish to subject her daughter to that pain. Yet, she did not want to keep her daughter from loving someone as deeply as she loved Edmund. It had been her salvation, her lifeline for hundreds of years. Diapalus had left the conflicted queen in her chambers, his words hanging heavy in the air.

* * *

The only thing Edmund knew of Diapalus' visit was that he had made Adeline aware that she was carrying a son. She never told him of the predictions regarding their future daughter. No matter how many times she had attempted to convince herself that Diapalus might have meant Lucy's children or even Caspian's, she could only deny them for so long. He had spoken of a reflection of history. A princess and a soldier. When she had met Edmund he had been a prince and she had been a soldier. A child of gold and a child of dust. Adeline knew that if her husband was to learn of the prophecy, he would lock their unborn daughter away in an attempt to protect her. He still flinched whenever Lucy mentioned that she was enamoured with someone. With the knowledge of how painful destiny was, he would never allow their daughter to live hers. When Sabina was born, four years after the arrival of Bennett, Edmund was none the wiser.

* * *

As their children grew, Adeline always kept an eye out for her daughter. All of the girl's passing fancies had been for boys who were a part of the nobility and it was enough to make the worried mother let her guard down. She still watched, all parents do. But Sabina's first kiss had been with a nobleman's son, her first flirt. Secure in the belief that her daughter was the proper young lady she had raised her to be, Adeline completely forgot that, for all the rules of propriety that had been instilled in both her children since birth, Sabina was still her mother's daughter. All it took was one unsupervised moment and the security that Adeline had felt came crumbling down around her. In all honesty, she blamed her husband. He had been the one to convince her that they should have children. He had also been the one who had suggested that it was a wonderful idea that Sabina come with him on his daily ride through the surrounding forests.

True to the restlessness she had inherited from her mother, Sabina had ventured off the trails while her father told her stories of the world from whence he came. In a span of twenty minutes, she managed to get lost, meet the boy who would become the young man she had no idea she was destined to fall in love with and find her way back to her father. She had left the forest and returned home, believing that she would never see the boy again. At ten, she was far more concerned with driving her brother mad than she was with matters of the heart.

* * *

Not until three years later did Adeline learn of the incident. Sabina had come home from an outing with a potential suitor with the most peculiar look on her face. Being the concerned mother she was, Adeline had quietly inquired if something had happened. After a few gentle encouragements, Sabina admitted that she had seen a familiar face during her stroll through the village with the Valiera of Goldheight Isles' son. Curious, the queen had asked her daughter who she had met, upon which she was informed of the time Sabina had gotten lost and met a boy in the forest. Now, Adeline knew the stars. Having her daughter meet the boy she was meant to be with while she was old enough to remember but young enough not to question it sounded precisely like something they would do. With some trepidation, the woman asked her daughter what she felt about seeing him again. For the time being, Sabina had said that it had been a little strange but that she was sure it was nothing but a coincidence.

* * *

But that would not be the last time the two met. At least not until Edmund, as High King of Narnia, knighted a man named Rook. A loyal soldier who had served in the Narnian infantry for nearly as long as Caspian had been king, Rook was deserving of the title. After the ceremony, Sir Rook had introduced his son to the kings and queens, proudly proclaiming that the young man had taken his place in the infantry. Seeing the blush spreading over Sabina's cheeks as _Marius_ kissed her knuckles, Adeline immediately knew that the boy her daughter had met in the forest was standing before them as the soldier the prophecy had spoken of.

As previously stated, Sabina was very much her mother's daughter. The princess spent countless hours practising with the weapons provided by the extensive armoury. She sparred with the soldiers, many of whom had trained under Adeline's strict tutelage. Her time spent with the soldiers meant time spent with Marius. Slowly and steadily, they fell in love to the sound of swords ringing and hearts beating. She would sneak out of her chambers to visit him when he was on sentry duty at the palace. Even at fifteen, he was a strong and trusted soldier. They found ways to steal moments together when Sabina was visiting the village. Eventually, the two lovers approached Adeline with the request that she allow them to court. Sabina had been stunned to see a knowing, bittersweet smile on her mother's face before they had even said a word to her. Marius kneeled before the High Queen of Narnia, fully prepared to defend his love for the princess at his side.

"_Rise, Marius_," the queen had said, "_You will find that my permission was granted long ago_."

And so he courted her. Somehow, the High King and the prince remained unaware of the courtship for many months, during which Bennett did all in his power to keep his sister from meeting the soldier. His efforts went largely ignored, even as he increased them after finding Sabina and Marius in an affectionate embrace. When Edmund learned of his daughter's relationship, Adeline finally stepped in and admitted to being aware of the blossoming romance, an admittance upon which the High King deflated.

But behind her back, Edmund and Bennett kept plotting for the downfall of Marius and Sabina's involvement. And the stars never took kindly to being ignored.


	3. Chapter 2

No matter the countless attempts, neither Edmund nor Bennett ever caught Sabina and her suitor alone. More often than not, the two sparred, whether it be with each other or someone else in the infantry. Once, to Edmund's absolute devastation, he even saw Adeline among the many who lined up to challenge the young soldier. He was good, the High King was loathe to admit. His swordsmanship was remarkable, many of his manoeuvres indicating that he spent countless hours training. As much as he did not want to, Edmund had to resign himself to the fact that he respected Marius, not as a prospect for his daughter but as a man who served his country. He was forcefully reminded of himself at fifteen every time he watched Marius pin or disarm even the most seasoned champions. The thought was disconcerting, to say the least, especially considering Sabina's striking likeness with her mother. Edmund mentioned offhandedly to Adeline that it was as though he was watching their relationship once again. He had meant it as a joke. But his wife's reaction, though it was naught more than a second's stillness before she kept writing, made Edmund wonder if maybe, for the first time in all the years he had known her, Adeline was hiding something from him.

Bennett was not particularly pleased with his sister's blossoming relationship either. Of course, he wanted her to marry. But, in spite of the evidence provided by his own parents, he did not believe that one should marry for love if it came down to a choice. Marius was a mere soldier, someone who would never be able to provide for Sabina the way she deserved. If forced to choose between love and duty, Bennet would always prioritise duty, and he could not see how Sabina, having been raised just the same as he had, seemed so opposed to it.

* * *

While her father continued his fruitless attempts to unravel her mother's secrets and her brother did his best to thwart any moment she had alone with her suitor, Sabina smiled sweetly at Marius as she lowered the dagger she held against his throat. He had all but made it his mission in life to defeat her, having been unsuccessful in his endeavour thus far. Many of the other men liked to tease him for it, liked to suggest that he let her win simply because he loved her. Their whispers had been silenced quickly when she had defeated them too. "You are improving," she praised quietly, dropping the weapon to the floor with a clang, "Even my father cannot deny your skill, you know."

"Unfortunately, it is not his approval of my skill that I seek," Marius replied, eyes downcast as he sheathed his sword, "Will he ever… will he ever even consider us?" He took a step back from her as she took a step forward. Her pity was wasted on him. Since her father had learned of their involvement, he had stopped at nothing to gain the High King's blessing. No one had ever risen so quickly in ranks as he had, not at his young age. He was well on his way to become a General, yet there was only distrust in Edmund the Just's eyes as he watched him. "Sabina, I don't know how much longer I can do this." Her breath hitched and he wished that he could take the words back. Marius wanted nothing less than to hurt her, wanted nothing more than to marry her. So long as they did not have the blessing of the highest power in Narnia, bar Aslan himself, there was nothing he could do. "Forgive me, Your Highness," he muttered, moving past her without looking at her, "I am sure that your presence is missed." The young soldier left her there, unwilling to witness the tears that undoubtedly accompanied the sobs echoing behind him.

* * *

There were many skillsets to be attributed to the royal family. They were gifted diplomats, accomplished fighters and most of them could cook. Yet, of the nine members of the family, only Lucy did well with emotions. Edmund and Adeline handled each other's emotions rather well but there was a reason Lucy ended up being the one who was sent to 'deal' with Sabina. The young princess had been spotted leaving the armoury with an expression that suggested her heart was in pieces and suddenly there was not a soul to be found. Rolling her eyes as she saw her own brother, who was undoubtedly at fault somehow, swiftly walk the other way when he heard of it, Lucy knocked softly on the door to her niece's chambers. Upon being granted entrance, she smiled sadly at the sight that greeted her. Sabina sat against her headboard, knees pulled up against her chest as her shoulders shook with silent sobs. "Who is at fault for your pain," Lucy asked quietly, "Do you wish for me to send your mother after them?"

"Father's coldness is wearing Marius down," the princess whispered brokenly, "I fear that he might leave me."

A quiet anger brewed in Lucy's stomach as she heard the reason for her niece's heartbreak. Marius was a good young man, someone whose contribution to the family could be invaluable. Unfortunately, he put the approval of his supposed superiors before most other things. It was what made him so very skilled in the arts of war and so very weak-willed when it came to what he wanted. Of course, Lucy had paid attention to him, how could she not? He had stolen her niece's heart and become one of the most revered soldiers in the Narnian army at the tender age of fifteen. An age at which many still seek the praise of their elders. Sabina, as a result of being raised by Adeline, was not one of those children. "I will speak to your father," Lucy vowed, brushing Sabina's hair out of her face, "He is being unfair." Because, while Sabina did not seek the approval of her elders, Marius did, and it negatively impacted their relationship. Of course, Lucy was having none of that.

* * *

There were precisely two people who scared Edmund. The first was his wife, who seemed to mysteriously vanish just as he was about to inquire about her reaction to his observation that Marius and Sabina were much like them. The second was his sister, a fact that he was rather brutally reminded of as she burst into his workroom, eyes ablaze. He began to greet her, only to be promptly silenced as she slammed the door shut behind her and went off on a rant about how his daughter's tears were wasted not on her suitor but on his lack of acceptance of said suitor. He cowered beneath her glare, the fact that he was above her in age and rank completely disregarded for the time being as she yelled at him.

"—they might as well be meant to be, you know, so perfect are they together, and—"

There was something about that particular part that stirred a part of Edmund's memories. _My life is tied to yours, Edmund_. Adeline's words from long before they became a couple. _They remind me a little of us, you know. _Those were his own words that night when his wife had momentarily stopped breathing, as though confronted. Lucy's rant about how Marius and Sabina tied in perfectly, too perfectly. He stood suddenly, startling his fuming sister into silence. He knew what his wife was hiding. Without another word, he swept out of the room in pursuit of his family. He had choice words to say and Sabina would likely hate him. He would take it, so long as he spared her the terrible fate that awaited her.

* * *

It did not take long for him to find them all. Sabina had given him the frostiest glare he had ever been on the receiving end of and considering that he had been face to face with the White Witch… needless to say, he considered adding his own daughter to the list of people he feared. Bennett had agreed immediately, likely sensing that something was going to happen. True to her nature, Adeline was apprehensive. Her gaze followed him as he paced back and forth in the throne room, the people previously present having been dismissed. Edmund turned to her first. "Did you ever plan on telling me that our daughter was fated to be with him," he asked acerbically, "Or were you hoping that I was just dim enough to never notice?" He did not wait for the answer he knew would come and instead faced his daughter, whose expression was one of cautious joy. "You will not be permitted to see him again," he stated, watching her crumble, "Should I hear a word of him being in your vicinity I will have him removed from the force and you sent to Goldheight Isles to marry Valiera's son." His wife protested, loudly. Sabina said nothing, tears filling her eyes. Even Bennett was at a loss for words. But Edmund refused to risk his daughter's safety just because she was a part of a prophecy.

Fortunately, or unfortunately, depending on perspective, he was about to learn what happens when one did not bend to the will of fate. After all, when you spend enough time fighting against what fate has decided, it oftentimes decides to let you suffer the consequences.


	4. Chapter 3

**This story will only be two or three chapters longer but after this I have big things coming in a fandom I haven't written for yet. Guess which.**

* * *

It began slowly. But it was not, no matter the technicality of the matter, Edmund who had crossed the will of the stars. Sabina and Marius would run into each other. Often while one or both was in the company of someone they would rather pretend did not exist. Valiera's son came to visit once. Marius caught a wholly proper kiss on the cheek between Sabina and her visitor. Only, to him, it had appeared as though they were kissing. In turn, Sabina witnessed an action that was entirely spurred by jealousy when he kissed the inside of Calla's wrist. And they both knew Calla would happily take advantage of his dwindling relationship with the princess.

Adeline could do nothing but watch as her husband's actions tore their daughter to pieces. She had tried reasoning with him, which had evolved to physically threatening him when he did not listen. Of course, she understood him. Being fated was painful. Until the moment when Edmund and Lucy had torn through the Gate Between, she had lived with a heart that was heavy with the knowledge that she would never see the man she loved again. She had enough when a courier delivered a letter to Sabina that rendered the princess inconsolable. A letter in which Marius officially called off their courtship. Sick and tired of waiting for Edmund to realise that he was causing the pain he wanted to spare their daughter, she asked him to spar with her. He was wary, rightly so, but agreed nonetheless. They met in the courtyard where Adeline proceeded to beat her husband within an inch of his life. He was bleeding rather badly and she was fairly certain she had broken his left arm. "How much does it hurt," she asked, not even a little remorseful, "How badly do you wish for something to take your pain away?" Edmund could do nothing but groan as he tried to stand only to be pushed back. They had an audience. Adeline could not find it within herself to care. "What I have done to you is nothing compared to what you have done to her heart, Ed."

* * *

The entire country was perched on the edge of their seats. There had never been much tension between Adeline and Edmund. They worked together in tandem, perfectly complimenting one another. Lucy was stunned. In the time she had spent in Narnia, she could not recall a time when her brother and Adeline had rowed. Ever. Whispers of how Edmund could retaliate floated all over the kingdom. When Marius was summoned to the throne room, the Narnian people held their breath.

"I respect you, Marius," Edmund said carefully, "I respect your dedication to your country and I respect your skill with the sword." The two were alone. Sabina had not spoken a word to anyone since he had decreed that she was not to see Marius again, even to Valiera's son. Bennett, for the first time since learning of his sister's affair, seemed torn between admonishing her and comforting her. Adeline was furious with him, just as he was furious with her. "I recently found out that you and my daughter are subjects of a prophecy," he continued, looking down his nose at the teenaged soldier kneeling before him, "A prophecy that claims that the two of you belong together."

"Your Majesty, I—"

"My wife scares me," Edmund revealed, interrupting him, "She would never hurt me unless I deserved it, which is why she is so terrifying." He stood, walking down the two steps until he was directly in front of Marius. The young man had his head bent, looking down at the floor. Edmund drew his sword, the sound of the blade ringing making Marius flinch. "I would sooner defy Aslan, her father, than lose her," he said, pulling the man vying for his daughter's heart to his feet, "I would fight for her, even if I had to fight someone I would normally never dream of fighting." He watched as realisation flitted through Marius' eyes followed by conflict. Uncaring of that fact, the High King raised his sword. "I noticed that you are eager to please your superiors and my only fear was that you would let that come between you and Sabina," he commented, "Seeing as it did, I'm giving you a chance to defy me, fight me, in exchange for my approval."

Marius was at war with himself. Of course, he loved Sabina. He would eagerly lay down his life for her. But he had been raised to greatly respect those who came before him, as they were the ones who could offer him the knowledge he would need to fight for her. To be asked to duel the High King, by the man himself, went against all that he had been raised to believe. "You are asking me to disrespect you."

"I'm asking you to respect her enough to understand that she is worth it."

"And if I lay down my sword?"

"If you lay down your sword you never deserved her in the first place."

It was enough. Marius moved first.

* * *

Adeline had to physically restrain her daughter from storming into the throne room and dealing with both her father and Marius on her own. Sabina, after weeks of sadness and pain, had rather easily transitioned into her anger. No matter the outcome of the duel that Sabina had outright manipulated her mother into telling her about, Adeline wondered if maybe Edmund had done irrevocable damage to his relationship with their daughter. On some level, she knew Sabina was reasonable enough to understand. That did not mean that Edmund should not be on his guard for retaliation. By the Deep Magic, Sabina was savage when crossed, as evidenced by Bennett's inability to walk for the time being.

When the doors opened and Marius walked out with Edmund, there was a tense silence. Both of them were bloodied and bruised, their swords sheathed at their sides. Sabina was struggling against her restraints, unable to move her hands enough to undo them herself, as Adeline had been careful to ensure that she would not get a chance to interfere. Both of them watched as Edmund nodded slightly to Marius, who swept Sabina into a tender kiss. He pulled away, moments later, frowning. "I understand that you are upset, my love, but I thought I would receive a warmer welcome than that," he muttered, trying not to pout, "Is it too much to ask to feel your arms around me again?"

"Considering that I am tied up, yes." She raised her eyebrows as she tried to move her arms pointedly. Marius flushed, though Sabina doubted that it was due to embarrassment, and helped her out of her binds. Once she was free, the princess threw her arms around her soldier, pulling him down to kiss him, unhindered.

Adeline regarded her husband. "He won." Edmund nodded. "You would struggle to find a better man for her than him." He nodded again.

"So long as he remembers to fight for her, I'll keep my opinions to myself."

And so began a far more peaceful time in the royal family. Neither Bennett nor Edmund were thrilled to see Sabina with Marius but they kept silent. Adeline smiled at them whenever she saw them struggling, reminding them that they could not watch out for Sabina for the rest of her life. She would grow to resent them for limiting her simply because they were worried. After all, Sabina was second only to Adeline herself when it came to combat and Marius was skilled enough to defeat his own king. When Marius told them that he would be resuming his courtship with Sabina, Adeline had to laugh at the look on her husband's face. "You did ask that he fight," she chided when he grumbled darkly, "If he simply informs us of a decision he has made, there is no need for him to fight."

There would be, though. While the stars were appeased, seeing that the fate they had predicted was on its right path, they still had their own difficulties to put the fated couple through, just as they had Adeline and Edmund. Difficulties that would just about rip them apart.

* * *

"They've been too quiet," Edmund said, poring over the maps spread out before him, "The Calormene Empire has never been this quiet before and it worries me." Adeline and Caspian nodded, while Lucy studied the map closer with her brother. The High King pointed to several weak points on the lands drawn. "The landmasses have changed since these were made," he commented, "Making for easier access that they've never had before and we all know that if a chance is given…" He cut himself off, unwilling to consider that after so many years of peace, Narnia might be forced to go to war. They were prepared, Adeline had never been one to let the army slack simply because they were at peace, but the losses could be massive.

Would be, he realised, when he received the official missive. Calormen was declaring war on Narnia.


	5. Chapter 4

Sabina smiled softly, looking down at her beloved. His head was resting in her lap, his eyes closed and breathing steady. She loved those moments, where they were doing nothing. It was so very difficult to persuade him to leave his duties even when he was not on duty and she cherished the time when she was able to. Running her fingers through his dark hair, Sabina contemplated his place in her life. When she met him so many years ago, she never would have thought that he would become the one and only man she could ever imagine a future with. Her smile widened as she absently wondered if their children would have his colouring or hers. A ray of light flitting through the tree canopy above them shifted as the leaves rustled, shining right down at Marius' face before she could shield it. His expression turned from peaceful to irritated before his eyes flickered open. "How was your rest, my love?"

"Unimaginable," he whispered, sighing contentedly as her fingers continued to rake through his hair, "Thank you." It was no secret between them that Marius did not sleep particularly well. Plagued with worries regarding his place in the infantry, worries about the whispers behind his back about being 'too young' or 'too inexperienced' to be as highly regarded as he was. In the quiet moments he spent with his princess, he found sleep to be calm and restful. Whether it was when he was taking his break from sentry duty and she visited his cot and sang him to sleep or in stolen moments in the gardens underneath a tree. "I have to get back soon," he continued, lifting a hand to entwine their fingers on his chest, "Admiral Arctimas has something he needs to share with us and you know how he is when someone misses his speeches."

Reluctantly, Sabina let Marius rise. Just as she was bidding him farewell, her lips pressed gently against his, her handmaiden approached them, head bowed down.

"Forgive me, Your Highness," she said shyly, "Your presence is required in the throne room."

Sharing a final, tender smile with Marius, Sabina disappeared into the castle. As she walked towards the throne room, she wondered why she was being summoned at all. She had informed her mother and her Uncle Caspian of her whereabouts, it went without saying that Marius would be there with her and therefore it was indubitable that she was safe. Meeting Bennett, Sabina realised that he was equally stunned by the summon. Rarely were they actually called to the throne room, unless they were hosting a ball or foreign visitors. As neither Pevensie heir had been shoved into their finest clothing, they knew there would be no ball nor visitors. They nodded gratefully as the doors were opened for them and stepped into the room together just in time to catch the end of their Aunt Lucy's sentence.

* * *

"—ing is that she's not going to take it well."

"Who will not take what well?"

Lucy flinched, whirling around to face her niece and nephew. "I… we… there's…"

"The Calormene Empire has declared war on Narnia," Edmund announced, seeing his sister flounder for an excuse, "A war meant to conquer." He knew that Lucy wanted to keep it a secret from Sabina but his daughter deserved to say farewell to her beloved should he not return from the frontlines. To send him off without telling her would only end in resentment. "Sabina, the infantry leaves today," he said, reaching out to put a hand on her shoulder, "Admiral Arctimas is giving the order now." His daughter flinched away from him, a deeply troubled expression on her face. Without another word, she turned and left. Sharing a look with the rest of their family, Edmund and Adeline followed her, Bennett close behind.

* * *

Marius sighed as the door to his quarters was thrown open. "Sabina—" He was interrupted by a blow to his stomach that left him fighting for breath. In hindsight, he realised that he should have put on his armour the moment he heard that he was being sent to battle, lest his princess maim him before he ever reached the battlegrounds.

"You are not leaving," she stated sharply, arms crossed over her chest, "They can find another to take your place for you are not leaving." Marius' gaze softened and he reached out to pull her into his arms. Sabina stepped back, pointing an accusatory finger at the packing on his cot. "You cannot touch me until you unpack and tell Admiral Arctimas that you will not be leaving." She did not like the way he sighed in the least. It sounded as though he thought she was unreasonable. People died in wars. _He_ could die. She refused, absolutely refused, to let that be a possibility. "Either you tell him you are staying or I am coming with you."

Head snapping up sharply, Marius frowned. "You cannot, Sabina," he reminded her darkly, "You are a princess and the people will need you here." It had nothing to do with her being a woman and it had very little to do with his desire to keep her safe, she was perfectly capable of handling the fight. There were four heirs. Bennett, Sabina, Caspian XI, and Aleander. Four to take the place of the four while they fought in the war. None of the heirs to the thrones would be allowed on the frontlines, Sabina included. "As a princess, an heir, you have to remain here," he whispered, stepping closer to run his knuckles gently down her cheek, "You are the superior your people will turn to."

"You are right," Sabina replied quietly, looking up at him, "But you are not leaving." Marius gazed at her, a suspicious glint in his eyes. Turning away from him, Sabina headed for the door. Just as she was about to leave, she stopped and looked over her shoulder. "I am your princess," she agreed, holding onto the doorframe so hard her knuckles were turning white, "And as such, I am ordering you to stay behind."

* * *

Words echoing in his head, Marius tore after Sabina as she hurried down the hall. Her family was waiting outside but he paid them no mind. "You cannot do that," he protested, making her halt her movements, "You cannot take that choice away from me." As his princess, it was well within her authority to do so. As the woman he loved, it was not. He caught up to her, grabbing her wrist to turn her to face him. "I was trained for this," he growled, well aware that he was not showing her the respect she was due, "You cannot ask me to abandon my duties, not when you know how much this means to me."

"I think you will find that I can and I will."

"If you do this, I will grow to resent you," he warned, holding her gaze, "You know I will."

"And what makes you think that I would not prefer you alive and resentful rather than dead and unable to feel at all?"

Adeline watched Marius and Sabina square off, neither of them backing down. In many ways, Sabina was her daughter. But when it came to Marius and his safety, her daughter was very much Edmund's. Sacrificing their love for his safety was very much a Pevensie trait.

But Marius was done with the argument. "If you will excuse me, _Your Highness_, I must finish my packing and report to Sir Rook." Tears welled in Sabina's eyes even as she glared at him. He deflated but stood his ground. He was trained for war, had been preparing for it his entire life. His duty was, and always would be, protecting his country. "I sincerely wish you would reconsider your position," he breathed, "But I will have to settle for letting you know that, should I perish, I did so willingly, if only because I love you and wish to keep you safe."

The sound of skin meeting skin echoed in the hall as Sabina's palm connected with Marius' cheek. "If you truly loved me, you would put yourself in my place," she hissed, voice dripping with disappointment, "You would try to understand what it is like to watch the person you love go to war without you ever knowing if they will return to you." Without another word, she disappeared down the hall, Bennett's hurried footfalls following her.

Marius stared after her, holding his throbbing cheek. Adeline sidled up with him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Will she ever forgive me," he asked quietly, "Have I lost her?" His heart was heavy in his chest. A part of him wished that he could surrender, wished that she would go through with her threat of ordering him to stay behind. But a much larger part of him wanted to fight for a Narnia he would feel secure in letting his future children grow up in. The High Queen sighed.

"I… I honestly cannot say."


	6. Chapter 5

**Second to last chapter!**

* * *

Per his mother's orders, Bennett watched over his sister. From a distance. He was far too much of a mother's boy to disobey and yet, he was far too aware of his sister's ability to decapitate him with a single stroke of a blade to smother her. The purpose of his spying was simple. Prevent her from sneaking out to join the army. Aleander and Caspian XI did their part too, keeping Sabina busy when Bennett himself could not keep an eye on her. Whenever they were given news from the battlefield, Sabina glanced at the missives with a stoic expression before leaving the room. Four days after the army had departed, Bennett and Aleander were seriously considering if she had chosen to forget about Marius.

"I just think she is better at hiding her emotions than us," Aleander muttered as they watched Sabina and Caspian XI play chess in the garden, "That is _their_ tree, you know." Bennett frowned at him, making him roll his eyes dramatically. He pointed impatiently at the apple tree his brother and cousin were sitting beneath. "Sabina and Marius were out here many times," he explained, "And since Sabina picked this spot for their game… I do not actually think she has moved on as much as she wants us to think."

* * *

Though neither of them knew it, Aleander was right. Only Caspian XI knew how much Marius' absence bothered his favourite cousin. He was the oldest of the four heirs, at twenty-three, but his kinship with Sabina was the strongest despite that. "We have not yet heard anything implying that he is not well," he reminded her gently as he once again caught her staring at nothing, "Had he been hurt, he would have been sent back, and had he… perished, you would be the first they told." She nodded absently and made her move, gaze still distant. From the corner of his eye, Caspian caught his brother and their oldest cousin trying to discreetly watch them. He knew Sabina had no plans to sneak away to the battle. If she did, she would have shaken all of them off already. "Do you truly think that he should have chosen love over duty," he asked, meeting her empty eyes when she lifted her head, "Or is there something else that angers you so about his decision?"

"He told me that if he dies he did so because he loves me and wants to keep me safe," Sabina replied tonelessly, "It… it sounded as though he was willing to die for me."

"Is that not a good thing?"

Moving her queen, the princess shook her head. "No." She watched Caspian move one of his own pieces. Making a final move, Sabina called checkmate and stood. "I would much rather he be willing to live for me." She left him sitting in the grass, rolling her eyes as she heard Aleander and Bennett scramble to follow her, as though she needed their eyes following her everywhere. They followed her all the way to the stables before they 'revealed' their presence. "You need not follow me, I have no plans to escape," she said without looking at them, "I simply wish for some solitude and I would very much appreciate if you left me alone." She picked up a brush, running it through her own steed's mane.

"Sabina, please—" Bennett placed a hand on her shoulder, drawing a heavy sigh from her. "—we are worried about you." He smiled hopefully when Sabina put her hand on his, only for his expression to drop when she pushed him away. "Bini, come on," he pleaded, using the name he had called her as a child, "Talk to me."

The princess gave no reply, simply continuing with her chosen task. She had no desire to speak to her brother about the fact that she missed Marius. Bennett had never been supportive of the relationship and she knew he wished to encourage her to move on. But she could not. Not until she was certain that she needed to. Her shoulders only slumped once Bennett and Aleander's steps faded away and once she was sure she was alone she let the tears flow.

* * *

When Sir Rook returned to the city, he wasted no time finding Sabina. His arm was broken and the High King had dismissed him immediately. Upon finding the princess alone in the library, after asking several attendants, he kneeled before her. Her expression was blank and he wondered if he would be able to read her at all. "I come bearing word from the frontline," he said formally, "The High King Edmund the Just believes the war is as good as won." The slight twitch of her hand was the only indication that she had heard him at all.

"Very well," she said after a long silence, "If that is all, you will find my brother and our cousins in Father's workroom." Sir Rook nodded and stood to leave. Just as he was about to turn and disappear from her sight, he paused.

"My son is injured, Your Highness," he told her, "He is well enough to continue the fight but… he will need you." He left before he could get a reaction. As far as he was concerned, his son's injuries were too substantial for him to rejoin the battle but Marius had insisted. Sir Rook just hoped that he knew that the princess was waiting for him, whether she had admitted as much to herself or not, and that he did not attempt to get himself killed simply because he believed he had lost her.

Sabina remained in the library after Sir Rook's departure. For a long time, she stared, unseeing, at the pages that lay open on the table before her. She was not oblivious to the fact that Marius would be injured when he returned. _If_ he returned. But it was a far different thing to _know_ that he was injured while still continuing to fight than it was to be made aware of the fact after he returned. Worry clenched around her heart, a vice heavy and cold against the memories of the young man she had come to love. For reasons unknown to her, Sabina's thoughts drifted to the first time Marius dared to express a desire to kiss her. He had been deeply flustered, his deeply tanned skin red as he pressed his lips to hers. It had been a sweet moment, a first of many. Struggling to breathe through the onslaught of emotions, Sabina could do nothing but pray to the Deep Magic that her last moments with Marius would not be their arguments. She was not yet finished with him.

* * *

Hours later, after visiting all of his sister's regular haunts, Bennett found Sabina on the balcony behind the thrones. She was sitting on the parapet, looking out over the ocean. He joined her, leaning his forearms beside her as he contemplated what to say to her. A blind man could tell she had a lot of her mind and Bennett was surprised to find that he wished to ease her burden. "Did you know that Grandfather only created Narnia once the lands had already been visited by humans?" In all honesty, Sabina was far more familiar with the Narnian history than he was. She had always listened when their mother shared stories from her childhood. Bennett himself preferred their father's made up stories, the ones he always acted out before bedtime. "Do you truly doubt that he will return to you?"

"How can I not?"

"You are fated, a pair foreseen by the stars," Bennett reminded her gently, "Dad says that the foreseen ones always find their way back to one another."

"Yet, star-crossed lovers rarely live to tell their own tale," Sabina replied softly, never once looking at her brother, "When people remember them, it is never the love that they speak of."

A beat of silence.

"I love him."

"I know."


	7. Chapter 6

**Well, here you have it. The end of this story and my writing for this fandom. Enjoy!**

* * *

Aleander was the first to receive the news of the infantry's return. In his rush to find Sabina, he narrowly avoided running into a door. Rather than colliding with wood, he collided with his brother. Both of them toppled to the floor, the younger of the two cursing rather colourfully. Barely had Caspian XI gotten them untangled before he blurted the news out. "The infantry just returned from battle," he breathed, rubbing his shoulder where it had hit the floor, "Father will be back soon."

"Where is Sabina?"

"If I had known that, I can assure you that we never would have taken a tumble, Brother," Aleander snarked, placing a hand on his cocked hip in annoyance, "I have been searching for nearly an hour." Which was true. He had started in her chambers but had been informed by her handmaidens that Sabina had not been seen there for some time. The library had been empty, apart from the grouchy librarian who had given him a withering look as he ran in calling his cousin's name. The stables had been equally lacking of princesses and seeing as Caspian XI had just barely left the throne room before he had crashed into him and still asked where Sabina was, Aleander doubted that he would find her there. "Do you think she already knows?"

Caspian XI shook his head. "Surely we would have heard her berating him if she did?" He frowned, considering what he knew of his favourite cousin. She was a person who, in spite of her parents' personalities and her own duelling skills, had always been drawn to peaceful and quiet places. The library was one of them but if Aleander had been searching for as long as he claimed he would have already tried it. The forest was another, though it would take much longer to find her there and he doubted she would go there since she knew the war had been won. "Come with me," he muttered, brows still furrowed, "I might know where to find her."

* * *

Bennett looked up from the documents he was surveying as Caspian XI came back into the throne room with Aleander in a tow. "I thought you had gone to see if supper will be served soon," he commented, "It takes a fair bit longer to reach the kitchens." Upon seeing the troubled wrinkle on his cousin's forehead, he paused. He met Aleander's gaze, but the younger man only shrugged with a nonplussed glance in his brother's direction. The oldest heir pushed the doors to the balcony open, a salty zephyr sweeping into the room. Bennett and Aleander followed him outside, wondering what he was up to. Caspian XI pointed towards the beach. A figure stood in the sand some distance away. The three shared a look before turning their gazes back to the princess. She did not appear to be doing anything in particular, just standing there.

"Forgive me, my princes."

All three princes jumped, knocking into one another. Caspian XI was the first to recover and he turned around to meet the deeply troubled gaze of a bloody and bruised Marius. The young soldier was leaning heavily against the gilded doorframe, trying not to put strain on his left leg. Understanding what the young man wanted, the prince sighed. "Perhaps it would be best that you are taken care of," Caspian XI said carefully, eyeing the red splotch that was slowly expanding against the pale yellow of Marius' collarbone, "I sincerely doubt that you are in any condition to go to her, let alone actually be standing."

"She will see to my injuries," Marius muttered, "Now where is she?"

Moving en masse, the three princes pointed out towards the beach. Marius nodded and limped away from them. Aleander winced. "Should we… help him?" But Bennett shook his head. There was something akin to resignation written across his features and the sons of King Caspian X shared a look as they joined their cousin in observing Sabina again.

* * *

The wind was picking up when Marius reached the ocean. Ahead, he saw Sabina's hair whip around her, the movement making her look more alive than he had ever seen her before. The cool air tugged at her dress and the water, small waves soaking her bare feet. Dusk was rapidly turning into night, the sky painted in pinks and purples and deep, dark blues as the sun clung to the horizon. Absently, Marius wondered how long she had been standing there. He walked closer to her, ignoring the pain in his leg and the blood trickling slowly down his chest in favour of taking in the expression on her face. Her eyes were closed, the slightest of smiles on her lips. To him, Sabina was the image of freedom. Freedom from duties and expectations, freedom from fate and the judgment of the stars. "Sabina." His voice was barely above a whisper and should have been impossible to hear. Her eyes opened slowly, trailing up and down his form. "You cannot expect me to abandon my duties," he said gently, just a little louder, "They are my choice."

"You cannot expect me to accept that you are willing to die for them," she replied just as calmly, "I refuse to love a man who fights to die a hero." Sabina turned back to watch the last of the sun disappear, the warm light surrounding them giving way to the cool blue of the moon. The water lapping at her feet was cold and unforgiving, a reminder that she needed to keep a level head. "A man of worth is one who remembers that he has people to live for," she stated, glancing at Marius through the corner of her eye, "After all, there is far more honour in being a survivor, in fighting to survive for the people you love, than there is in dying."

Sidling up with her, Marius bit the inside of his cheek thoughtfully. "I survived, did I not?" Sabina nodded, eyebrows raising expectantly. A heavy sigh caused him to wince, pain shooting through his side as he was forcefully reminded of the wounds he had sustained. He was sure that, in the light of the moon, the blood staining his shirt appeared black. While he was certain that he had something he wished to say, he suddenly found it difficult to remember what. The edge of his vision was darkening and Sabina appeared just a little blurred. Her voice, the sweetest of melodies, was a comfort as the world disappeared.

* * *

It was a beam of light that woke him up. He was lying on a bed in an unfamiliar room, the light that had roused him from slumber pouring in through the window directly opposite him. Despite just about every part of his body protesting against the movements, Marius gingerly pulled himself into a sitting position. Upon looking around properly, he found that he was alone. Disappointment settled heavily in his stomach. While he knew she was upset with him, he had truly believed that Sabina would be by his side when he woke. Being alone and not quite able to suppress the images of his comrades falling around him… he would much rather not have woken at all.

"If you are going to die at my feet, I would prefer it be by my hand, not your own stupidity." Sabina gave a small smile as the wounded soldier before her turned to face her, only to wince and clutch the bandage wrapped around his shoulder. "It took a long time to heal you," she continued casually, "I would have stayed with you through the night but Father only let me help you myself if I agreed to sleep in my own chambers." Marius' eyes flickered from her to the bindings keeping his ankle in place. Walking farther into the room, she nodded slightly. There was no need for words.

Bowing his head slightly, Marius traced his fingers over the large bruise stretching over the right side of his torso. "Thank you, Your Highness."

Sabina sighed heavily. "Marius, I love you," she whispered, "I will never not be upset when you go to war." Though he refused to look at her, he allowed her to entwine their fingers in his lap. Her lips quirked up into the ghost of a smile. "Promise me that you will never fight with the intention to die for your country, or even for me, ever again," she murmured reverently, voice catching, "It is terribly unfair of you to die when there are people who need you." She lifted a hand to his face, gently guiding his gaze to lock with hers. For a long while, they just looked at one another. Finally, Sabina pressed her lips to the back of his hand. "Promise me that you will fight to return to me."

"Until the stars no longer shine," he vowed, pulling her close so that he could breathe his promise against her lips, "Until nothing remains of Narnia but ruins."


End file.
